Together Forever
by NewGaaki
Summary: Syaoran left Tomoeda after confessing to Sakura. She hasn't given him an answer. It has been 6 years and now he is coming back to Tomoeda. But will the life of the card captors be smooth? What new challenges awaits them? Also, the blooming relationship of our SXS. Had the idea for this about 8 years ago. Now only making it into a novel. Past events are based on both anime and manga
1. Back again

1. Back Again

"…The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."

Syaoran put the book that he just finished. 'Wow, this is what the normal humans thought about magic and magical world? Granted it is a work of fiction, but still…. ' He thought to himself. Wand fights, evil sorcerer and a school for teaching magic? But he had to give credit to the writer. She got a very admirable sense of imagination. Creating a whole world out of nothing. But there is no way he is going to let Feimei know that he enjoyed the book. When she suggested the book, he said it would be a waste of time. But after the 7 long books, not only does he think that he didn't waste his time, but he kind of enjoyed it a little. But since he is a very good brother, there is now way he will let Feimei know that. 'I told you, you would love it. See, I am the best sister or what. You, little brother, is very, very lucky to have me' he can already imagine what she might say.

Magic, Sorcery, Jufu, Talismans, Clow Cards…

His face became a little hot when he thought about the cards and the card mistress.

Sakura. Why does she still have this effect on him?

'I wonder how she is doing now. Granted, day before yesterday only I talked to her, but still. She must be radiant today. Daidoji must be in her face all day long with her cam. ' He couldn't help but smile about how she pouted when they talked last time, dreading this day, only because of the over enthusiasm of her second cousin. Less than an hour left. He confirmed after checking his watch. 'I can't wait to …. What exactly am I excited about?' He thought to himself. 'Today is a special day for Sakura. May be I should have told her. Or at least give her a heads up. But, that would have ruined the 'surprise' '.

His memories took him back to the first time they met. He came from China with a mission, to capture the Clow cards. To increase his own magical ability by becoming their master. The first time he sensed a Clow card, The Silent, she was there. Dressed in a funny outfit. In the middle of the night, he was watching them going, after successfully capturing the card. He thought about confronting her, then and there. But later decided against it. The next day, his first day at the new school, then only he noticed the girl. The first thing he noticed about the girl was her eyes. Green. His favorite color. One moment there seems to be some sort of recognition pass through her face, like she had already seen him somewhere. He also had a similar experience when he looked at her. As soon as the feeling came, he pushed it back. He is a warrior, future leader of the Li Clan, here on a mission. He stared her down. There was nothing special with this girl. But he could sense the great amount of magic present in her. It was overwhelming. It was even greater than his. And he thought about that, how could that be possible? He was a direct descendant of Clow himself. But this girl has greater power than him? Who is she? Was he wrong? He didn't know. For unknown reason, he decided to 'hate' the girl. Be a complete bully, demean and belittle her. That was his point of attack. And how did she react? By being the exact opposite.

No matter how much harsh words he said, how much harsh deeds he did, she always saw the positive and even tried to befriend him. Slowly she taught him that sometimes it is good to think with your heart than with your brain. He couldn't remember when he started to develop feelings for her. She was generous to all and cared greatly for other people. Was she a typical Mary Sue? No. Not at all. She was brave and feisty. She was simple and stubborn. She was innocent and naive. She was….. Sakura. No other words can describe her. He know at first he started respecting her. Even when he considered her as his rival, he couldn't help but feel a sense of esteem for her. Then later on, slowly, he became her friend and an ally. But when did it turn out to be something else? He couldn't quite remember. But those feelings, they were so foreign to him, it scared him. He never really had a crush on her, he just fell in love slowly. He can definitely use the L word, because even after 6 years, even now, he still retain those feelings with the same intensity and passion.

'I was being an idiot. I mean, it's already been 6 years. May be I shouldn't have confessed my feelings. Till now she hasn't said anything to me. Sure we had kept contact. All most on daily basis we mail/write to each other. Occasionally there will be phone calls/web cam chats (Don't know why, but Meiling says that it is a Web Date). But it has been 6 years since I saw her in person. And it had been 6 years since I told her that I loved her. Now if you think about it, how can a 12 year old be in love?' But he know, it was not impossible. He himself is an example. Did he still love her? Answer was short and simple. 'Yes'. But if she wants only to be his friend, he can live with that.

'What if she starts seeing someone? What if she already likes someone else?' A slight pang of jealousy and something else, he couldn't quite name, hit his heart. He remembered being jealous first time. It was when Tsukishiro was showing more attention to Sakura. Funny thing is, he wanted to impress him not her. Chuckling to himself, Syaoran remembered another thing he had in common with Sakura. Yukito Tsukishiro was the first object of affection for the both of them. While Syaoran's feeling was only because of the magic residing in Yukito, Sakura's were much more genuine.

The moment he realized that he truly loved Sakura, was when Tsukishiro rejected her feelings and told her that he loves Toya. He was in a whirlpool of emotions on that particular period of time. When she said she confessed to Tsukishiro, he was angry, sad and jealous. So many thoughts went through his mind, did he accept her? How am I going to stand by and watch them if he did accept her? Why did he had to fall in love with someone who only considers him as a friend and already likes someone else? Then for a brief period of time he felt relief when she said he loves someone else. But when she saw her crying, he felt like dirt. How could he be so damn selfish? She was crying and he was relieved? No, he felt lower than dirt. Someone once said, the real pain is when the person we love the most is sitting beside us and sharing his/her sorrow about the person he/she loves the most. But at that time, he felt pain, not because of what she said, but because she was in tears. Everyone says love hurts, but that is not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love. But in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. And when he comforted her, he knew, no matter what happens, no matter who she loves, he couldn't stop himself from loving her. And man, it was a wonderful feeling. If she is happy, then he can be happy for her.

And after that his greatest dilemma was whether to tell her or not, about his own feelings for her. He didn't want to do that. He cared too much about her to put her in a situation like that. But after speaking with Daidoji, he decided to tell her. And he did. When there were only both of them left, in the park, he told her that she is the one he loves the most. And being the coward he is, he didn't wait for a reply. Just told her to reach home safely and take care.

The last time he saw her in person was when he was leaving for Hong Kong. He decided to leave without saying good bye to anyone. Not even her. He was wondering whether she would be mad. Then all of a sudden he heard her, calling his name. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Why was she even there? How did she know? That's when Wei came in the picture. He gave him the teddy bear. The same teddy bear that he made with his own hands to give to her. And then and there, in the airport, she accepted the Teddy bear. No, she asked whether she could have the Teddy bear. And he gave it to her, after all, he made it for her and her only. But what did it mean? Damn, it's been 6 long years and still nothing.

And during these 6 years, his trainings both magic and martial arts along with the business lessons, have increased 10 folds. He couldn't visit Japan for the summer vacation of his school or invite her to come to Hong Kong during those times. It felt like mother and the clan elders were trying to prove some weird point or was testing something. And during the 6 years, apart from the unusual trainings, he was forced to learn Japanese [he was ok in it but now they made him fluent in it Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana], Cantonese, Persian, English, Urdu, Hindi and Pashtu. He was now an 18 year old boy who knew 8 different languages. He could read, speak and write in those languages, very fluently also. He always wondered why this much pressure was on him. But now, as he sat on the plane, he began to understand their reasons. He understood why his mother didn't 'allow' direct contact with Sakura in the past 6 years. Man, that woman was something else. He couldn't stop the smile coming from his face when he thought about his mother. He never questioned his mother or the elders. Just did what they asked him to do.

When his high school was over and he was getting ready to get into College, then only he understood why the elders, his mother were acting weirder than usual for the past 6 years. Like, what kind of mother forces her son to undergo that much rigorous training, and what kind of elders would push the heir of their clan like his elders pushed him. That's when his mother and the elders along with the Board of Directors for the Li Corp. decided to make the Project Evolution a reality. And as a part of that he was coming back.

"Remember Syaoran, distance never separates two people truly in love" Meiling cheered for him just before he set from home. He just sighed and shook his head. Meiling. What can he say about his cousin? She is a great girl. He couldn't help but find it kind of ironic that he loved her now more than when they were engaged. After she broke of her engagement with him, he thought it would be weird for her to be around him. But she became a good friend for him. No, she became a great friend. During the hell known as extra training, she was the only sane one who was there to support him. He felt like she became his fifth sister. She sometimes brings up Sakura and the days back in Tomoeda as a topic for conversation but won't push it further since she know it was kind of a soft subject for him.

Meiling already knew the Syaoran that left Hong Kong and the Syaoran that returned were two different people. And she knew that Kinomoto was the one who changed him. She was truly happy for them. But when Syaoran said he didn't get a reply from her, she was kind of sad and mad. But when she heard from Sakura the reasons for that, she was able to understand. She didn't like it, but she knew that some things in the world are worth the wait.

"Just like I said that day in Tomoeda Syaoran, You've chosen her over my incredible cuteness, I will not forgive you, if you mess this up." This was her warning to him all the time.

"But Meiling, I already told you, I have told her. She haven't given me a reply till now. It is true that she accepted the Teddy bear I made for her. But that doesn't mean anything. She just did that to be nice to me. It is obvious that she doesn't…" Syaoran was interrupted by her laugh.

"Oh Syaoran, you really are an idiot." Meiling said

"But …"

"You poor boy, even though you grew up with 4 sisters, you don't know a thing about girls." Now she was teasing him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran asked hotly.

"Time will tell my dear cousin. Time will surely tell." Meiling said with an unreadable expression on her face.

During the 6 years, Syaoran and Meiling became really close and she began training him in one other subject called 'girls'. He was only interested in a particular girl. But still she insisted that he listen to what she says and try to act more gently. She also asked him to watch different videos of how to kiss? Which lead Syaoran to one conclusion. She is a nice girl. Mental, but nice. She also insisted that he learn to play a new instrument. He already know how to play flute, but she said a violin/guitar would be more romantic. She mentioned that Hiiragizawa knew how to play piano. And he did a piano recital to impress Sakura one time. That jackass. Even now Syaoran didn't know how he felt about Hiiragizawa. He didn't like him, that's for sure. But he came to respect him. Wasn't he supposed to be the reincarnation of his great great great great uncle or something?

He appreciate the fact that Hiiragizawa helped Sakura and himself to become stronger. But still did he needed to make him so jealous? What was the purpose of that? Was he proving a point that Hiiragizawa was better than him? He was really worried when that idiot tried to get close to Sakura. He was worried that Hiiragizawa was trying to replace him. Sakura was oblivious to his tries just as she was oblivious to Syaoran's feelings. But at last everything ended in a good note. He left and stays in England with Mizuki-sensei. He can only hope that he doesn't return to Tomoeda. He know that's kind of mean, but he couldn't help it. It is a good thing that Hiiragizawa decided to speed up his age and became old enough to be seen with Mizuki or else she would have been arrested for being a pedophile. That guy always had a creepy smile on his face. He didn't understand when Daidoji said that Hiiragizawa doesn't have any romantic feelings towards Sakura and if he open his eyes and observe he can see that. And he did. When Hiiragizawa was explaining why he did everything the way he looked at him and Sakura was so similar to the way his own father and some of the elders in his clan used to look at him. But that doesn't explain why that moron kissed her hand while he was here. Syaoran balled his fists, feeling angry and jealous. All though it was years ago, he still…. 'That stupid son of a mother fu…..'

"Li-sama, we will reach our destination in another 10 minutes."

The air hostess informed him breaking him out of his thoughts. He nodded and said a thanks to her.

"Syaoran-sama, you're really excited to be coming back, right?" Wei asked him.

He didn't reply, but just gave a small smile to him. Like the last time, Wei was here with him this time also.

"We will be staying in our old apartments till your class starts." Wei said. Syaoran already knew that. He just nodded. "Classes won't start till July, that leaves you with 3 months free time Syaoran-sama and you can use this time to catch up with old friends here." Wei again said with a small smile and a knowing look in his eyes.

Syaoran just looked at him with a raised brow. He shook his head and let his mind wander freely.

"Falling in love is easy Syaoran. But staying in love is a little difficult." Meiling said to him one day while they were resting after their martial arts training.

"Where did you learn that? From some fancy novel or did your boyfriend said so? " Syaoran asked her.

"Neither." Meiling replied with a small blush. He had never seen her blush. He know that Bao-Zhi was a good guy. May be he might be the one for her. They started going out 1 year ago and their relation was still going strong. He is truly happy for her.

The plane began to descend. All of a sudden he was feeling more and more excited. But the next second, his body and mind stiffened. Like some sort of electric current went through him. It was like something was seizing up the muscles around his lungs, causing shortness of breath. Something caused an irregularity in his heart beat. His heart stopped for a second, skipped a beat, and then resumed. He was confused. What the hell was that? He never felt anything like that before. As soon as the feeling came, it left him. All these happened in one single second.

"Syaoran-sama. Are you all right?" Wei asked him concerned.

"Yes Wei. I am fine." Syaoran lied.

'What is it? Is it Sakura's magic? It was a possibility. But still, what if it isn't. What he felt was not similar a person's aura. It was something else. But what?' Syaoran was gobsmacked. Something from the back of his mind was screaming that he was in for loads of surprise here in Japan again. And not the pleasant ones either. 'Oh Boy, I can't wait….. Not…' He thought sarcastically. He wanted to distract his mind.

"Wei ..." Syaoran began.

"It will take nearly 30 minutes from the airport to reach our apartment. After reaching, while you are getting fresh and preparing to go to the party, I will prepare a small snack and tea since the time would be around 5. If you start from our place around 5:30, you will reach Kinomoto-san's place by 6." Wei answered with a small smile.

Syaoran didn't answer or said anything straight away. "Am I that transparent?" after sometime he asked.

Wei just let out a small chuckle. "I have known since you were a baby Syaoran-sama. You were this excited only for a handful of events. And one of them includes visiting the Card mistress or being with her."

"Wei, I …"

"Syaoran-sama, Yelan-sama and even some of the elders knew about your feelings. And for this 6 years, they were kind of testing you and the strength of your feelings for Kinomoto-san. They wanted to make sure that what you had was not a puppy love. She is your mother and no mother will do anything to prevent happiness of her child. There are roles and responsibilities of the clan also. And I am proud to say that, you have passed the test. Even after 6 years, going through teenage, your feeling haven't faltered a bit Syaoran-sama. You are just like your father in that sense. We are all proud of you. That's why Yelan-sama personally made sure that you will be transferred to Japan as a part of the expansion."

"I know..." Syaoran replied with a small smile on his face. Even though his mother was a serious person, she was still a mother. Although his mother seems to be very strict, she cared deeply for her 5 children. The relationship of his mother and himself remains indelible and indescribable but he know that it is one of the strongest bonds in the whole world. He know that she is the person whom he respects the most and no one cares about him like his mother does for him (even though she might not show it all the time.).

That's why he did something he never done before, while leaving his house from Hong Kong. He went to his mother to say his good bye. And once they finished talking, he stood up and looked at the woman, who was also standing now.

"Is anything the matter Xiao Lang?" his mother asked him.

Instead of replying, he just went to her and hugged her tightly. He was now taller than her and hence her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you mother." Syaoran said. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

When he looked at his mother's eyes, he could see true emotions there. She smiled, which was very rare and placed her hands on his cheek.

"You have made me proud my son." She continued smiling. "Be happy and be safe." She said. "Make sure that she is happy too." His mother finished with a meaningful look.

Syaoran's mind came back to him when he heard Wei speaking. "Yelan-sama already likes Kinomoto-san, you know that right Syaoran-sama?"

Of course he knew that. She even kissed Sakura on her cheeks when Sakura visited Hong Kong, something she rarely does for her own children. He still couldn't believe his mother did that.

"Just make sure that you will be able to give Yelan-sama and the clan a suitable heir soon. I believe that's the only thing they want." Wei said with a mischievous smile.

"Wei …" Syaoran's voice raised by one octal and face became a little red.

Wei simple laughed a little.

"Gomen nasai" Wei apologized to Syaoran. Although he could tell that Wei didn't look even a bit sorry.

"Arigatou Wei." Syaoran thanked him feeling a little bit relaxed and took notice the fact that both of them were speaking in Japanese now.

"And Wei, just the tea would be enough. No snacks."

"Whatever you want Syaoran-sama"

**********************************************************1*******************************************************************

After reaching the airport, both Wei and Syaoran took a cab to his apartment in Tomoeda. The packers and movers were already here with all of his stuffs. As soon as he reached the apartment, he opened his room and felt a wave of nostalgia hitting him. This was where he lived for 2 years when he was here. This is where he did his home works when he was a student in Tomoeda Elementary, this is the room where he sat confused about the feelings he got towards his rival card captor. After coming back here and being in this room only he realized how much he missed the old days and Tomoeda in general. Everything was different here. Even the air that he breathes in was different. Different in a very good kind of way.

"Please freshen up Syaoran-sama" Wei said to him standing in front of the door. "Mean time I will prepare some tea."

Syaoran bobbed his head once and went to the bathroom. It took him hardly 15 minutes to freshen up and then when he came back to his room, he was rather surprised. There was a pair of neatly ironed green Changshan and a pair of white pants for him on the bed. On the floor there was a pair of black half shoes.

He took the Changshan in his arms and examined. It was a loose fitting long shirt with 7 maroon colored traditional Chinese frog buttons across the chest. On second thought Syaoran came to conclusion that it was not a long shirt, more like a long gown. The Changshan he held in his hands reached just below his knee. It featured a Mandarin Collar with an inner detachable collar. There are side slits on either side and it also included a side pocket. And after the waist line the gown was split into four, like the petals of a flower.

"Costume for the special occasion Syaoran-sama." Wei informed him. "I believe it is a courtesy of your eldest sister and your cousin." Syaoran shook his head in amusement. 'Looks like I also have my version of Daidojis for me.' He thought and mused.

"Tea is ready Syaoran-sama." Wei told him and retreated back to the kitchen.

Syaoran got ready in 10 minutes and went to kitchen.

"I have called and informed Yelan-sama that we reached." Wei said as Syaoran started sipping his tea.

"Hmm…" Syaoran replied.

Wei smiled at Syaoran. "No need to be nervous Syaoran-sama. She would be very happy to see you."

Still Syaoran didn't reply. He just continued drinking his tea. "How will you go to her house Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked.

"Bus" was his reply.

Wei didn't push the conversation. He knew the young master had something in his mind and it would be better if he left him alone with his thoughts for some time. When Syaoran was finished with the tea, Wei took it to the sink and started cleaning the cup.

Syaoran slowly stood from the kitchen table and started walking. He was really nervous. 'How will she react? Who all will be there? Will she like my gift? '

He pocketed her gift that he picked for this occasion and put it in his pocket. Then her answer to every question came to his mind. 'Everything will be all right.'

**********************************************************1*******************************************************************

Syaoran was now standing in front of another familiar house in Tomoeda. The gate was opened. He slowly began entering and stood in front of the door. 'How long has it been?' He asked himself. '6 years, 1 month, 2 weeks and 5 days.' He answered his own question. Wow, he is being a ... being a... he couldn't find a right word to describe him now. Mellow? Pansy? Sissy?

He waited patiently for the door to open after ringing the doorbell. As soon as the door opened, something, rather someone fell on him. He caught the person and helped her steady on her feet.

"Gomen. I don't know what happened. I just tripped and... "

Her words were cut short when she saw who was holding her.

Amber met Emerald.

Syaoran smiled at her.

"Clumsy as ever huh Sakura?" He asked with a chuckle and fighting a small blush coming to his face. "How did you trip when there is nothing there for you to trip over?" Amusement was clearly in his voice.

"Syaoran-kun?"

He couldn't even reply, because he felt himself trapped in a bear hug.

"It is really you, Syaoran-kun! Oh God … I missed you so much." He was sure that Sakura was probably in tears now.

Chuckling, blushing and feeling wonderful he whispered in her ear. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sakura."


	2. New Beginings

**(A/N: Hello every one. Thanks for the reviews/follows. I am here updating another chapter to my fic. Oh, I will be going on a small trip with my family for a couple of weeks. I will update the next chapter by the middle of May. As mentioned in the summary, I had the idea for this particular fic about 8 years ago. But couple of years ago only I came to know about fan fiction site. After that I started reading so many fanfics and 1 month ago I started writing my own. Since this is my first fanfic I made a number of silly little mistakes on the first chapter. Including forgetting to do the disclaimer part! After started writing only I came to realise what a difficult task writing really is and began respecting the writers and leaving reviews also. [ Before that I didn't left even a single review. I am so sorry. I really am sorry.] So please guys, whether it is good/bad, criticism/appraisal, please read the fic and leave your opinion. I am not going to say like if you don't review I won't post another chapter. I will be posting it, but please review ok? So without further delay, on with the next chapter and please don't forget R & R. Thanks a bunch guys.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to none other than CLAMP.

2. New beginnings

'My legs are hurting.' Sakura complained in her head for the 100th time. 'Why did I agree to this? The dress is ok. But this heels… Dear God, it hurts. Today is my birthday. Shouldn't we do things that I want to do on this day?' She was asking herself. But she couldn't say no to Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo decided to get a major in business during college after completing high school. Since she is the only child, she needed to take over her mother's toy company and hence must concentrate on business for higher studies. Most probably she will be going to some popular private business college. That meant she will get less and less time to design clothes but whatever clothes she designed she made sure that Sakura tried it on. [And that include swim suits as well.] So Sakura couldn't say no to her {emotional black mailing} and besides Tomoyo wanted nothing but the best for her. She was standing in her room on the top floor, gave bathroom break as an excuse to anyone who asked her where she was going so that she can have a little moment alone. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and saw a young girl looking back. She was wearing a simple white sundress that reached just the knee level with pink flowers decorated across the whole dress and had spaghetti straps. It didn't show too much skin and she was thankful for that. Sakura was wearing high heels that matched the dress and that was the reason now her dogs were barking. She looked at her reflection and realised she didn't care how she looked. Her face had a small tint of sadness. And she knew the reason.

'Why hasn't he called? Did he forgot?' She asked herself. 'No, of course not. In these 6 years that he had gone back, no matter where he was, he would always be the first one to wish me. Even when he was visiting his sisters or relatives, he always wished me. But what happened now?'

She didn't realise that her legs had carried her from her room upstairs to the hall in ground floor. She looked at her friends and family gathered there. Toya and Yukito-san moved to Tokyo where both of them got jobs and are now living together. She found it ironic that Yukito-san was now a chef in a restaurant. She remembered his big appetite and wondered how much food he would eat now, since he can get his hands on whatever he wants. Her Oni-chan was now coaching the football team of Uwajima Gakuen Middle School in Tokyo. Both of them are really happy and well. She looked over to her father. He still had a smile on his face like always. She still couldn't completely digest the fact that her father was one half of Clow-san's reincarnation. He was smiling and talking to Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan. Her other friends Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Takkimora-kun and Hiriganae-kun were also present. She looked at the latter two. Yugi Takkimora and Shinya Hiriganae were two students who came from Tokara and are rather new in the circle of her friends. Weird thing is, both of them asked her out on two different occasion and she had politely turned them down. She doesn't know why, but it would be weird if she go out with someone, that she knew. 'Oh, who are you kidding? You know the reason why you turned these two down.' Her mind was screaming at her. 'It's the same reason that Teddy bear is still sitting on top of your table. You even turned down a dinner from Yukito-san last year.' Sakura remembered when Yukito-san asked whether she would like to have dinner with him on one day during Toya's and Yukito's visit. She declined the offer. To say Yukito-san was surprised would be an understatement. 'But where is _he_?' Sakura's shoulder slumped a little.

Hiriganae-kun was really understanding about why she said no but she could feel some in-difference in Takkimora-kun. Sakura decided not to let it bother her too much. Her mind was wandering so much when she heard the doorbell.

"I will get it." Sakura told everyone and started walking towards the door. 'Walking in high heels is a pain. Whoever invented high heels wanted women who wore them to suffer and probably hated legs too much.'

She almost fell over before reaching the door. There was a chair on the way and she was lucky to grab a hold of it. Sakura was now shooting daggers at Tomoyo and Tomoyo replied by smiling innocently and saying "You never fell down or anything like that when you were walking down the ramp modelling for me." She continued shooting everything in her cam-corder. That habit still haven't completely disappeared from her although it somewhat diminished a little. Sakura didn't say anything but was walking or rather hobbling to the door. As soon as the door opened, her legs gave in and she started to fall forward. She was caught by the person in front of her before she fell and helped her to stand straight. Sakura could feel the eyes of every person in the room behind her on her head.

Embarrassed she tried to come up with a descent apology or rather an explanation. She decided to have a mixture of both. "Gomen. I don't know what happened. I just tripped and... "

That's when she got a good look at the person who saved her from making a fool out of herself and possible ankle injury. It was…

"Clumsy as ever huh Sakura?" Syaoran asked smiling and looks like he was trying to fight of a blush. 'Was he blushing? Is this really Syaoran-kun? Is he really here? Most importantly was he blushing because of me?'

"How did you trip when there is nothing there for you to trip over?" Looks like he was holding back a laugh as well.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked softly. Her grip on his hands became a little tighter. It really is him. He is here. The next thing she did surprised everyone including her.

Sakura felt Syaoran stiffen when she flung her hands around him. She was practically squeezing the day light out of him. 'He is here. He is really here. Syaoran-kun is here with me on my birthday.'

"It is really you, Syaoran-kun! Oh God … I missed you so much." Her eyes began to water. 'Yes, I missed you so much, Syaoran-kun… ' And then she felt him hugging her back. It felt so, so, so right. To be here in his arms. His warmth, his heartbeat. She now only reached up to his chest. 'He has gotten tall and he smells nice, very nice after shave.' she thought as he rested his chin on top of her head.

She felt a shiver ran through her spine when he bowed down, chuckling and whispered in her ear. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sakura."

**********************************************************1*******************************************************************

"So how long will you be staying here in Japan, Li-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"The schools in Hong Kong are on summer vacation too?" Rika wanted to know.

"You have gotten taller than me Li-kun." Yamazaki commented.

"Yes he has. He has become a total hot brunette super hunk." Tomoyo said while smiling at Sakura. Sakura just looked down and blushed.

Yugi and Shinya noticed this. In fact they noticed the little display that happened in front of everyone when Syaoran came into the picture. Sakura seemed really happy and was hugging him like her life depended on it. She was really happy and that pissed off one of the duo.

'Oh great. She turned me down because of this guy? What does he see in him? He is Chinese. Hope he goes back to which ever hellhole he came from soon enough.' Yugi thought venomously. 'At least her brother doesn't seem to like him at all.' He thought remembering how Toya was the one who broke the trance up by coughing loudly and continuously and there by demanding the attention of the love birds who were in their own world and content in each other's arms.

'So this is the guy who has stolen Sakura-chan's heart huh? She turned me down for him, but I can't blame her. He really is a great catch. As Tomoyo-chan said, a true super hunk.' Shinya was taken aback when he thought like that. 'What the hell brain? Why did you think like that?' He was shocked.

"…" Syaoran just stood there in the middle of every one confused for a second and just simply smiled.

"Wow, Li-kun is smiling. Never thought I would see the day. You should smile more often. You look cute". Naoko added.

Still Syaoran didn't say anything but he was rather embarrassed.

"At least ask him one at a time guys." Yukito was telling everyone.

Syaoran smiled and nodded to Tsukishiro as a sign of thanks.

"Ok." Most of his old friends and classmates said in unison like they agreed to some of the teachers in the class.

"Now, now, now, don't take the attention away from the birthday girl." Yugi said a little too sweetly. "It's not every day we see our precious Sakura-chan turns 18." Shinya looked at him confused. They have never used her first name in front of everyone. Both of them addressed Sakura by her last name only. Then when he saw Yugi's gaze linger on to Syaoran for a little longer than the rest, Shinya understood his reason. Yugi is threatened by Syaoran. Shinya just sighed. We should know the battles that we won't be able to win or at least know when to give up. Yugi should have given up when Sakura turned him down.

'Looks like he will learn it the hard way.' Shinya thought.

'Our? Precious? Sakura-chan? Who the hell is this kid? Is he on first name basis with my sister? I don't like him. Great, now I have to deal with 2 gaakis.' Toya's face turned into a murderous one.

'Uh, oh… Is he going to flip?' Yukito thought nervously as he placed his hands on Toya's shoulder. 'Please calm down.' Yukito was yelling in his mind.

'Hohohohohohoho… All this commotion for my little Sakura-chan. I will be rooting for you Li-kun. But looks like you have a little bit competition in your hand.' Tomoyo thought gleefully.

'Ok what is his problem? I don't even know him. But looks like he has some sort of grudge against me. But how and why? Oh … Don't tell me… He has feelings…. Sakura… Oh crap…' Syaoran understood now. 'Great, just great.'

'Wow, Li-kun and Takkimora-kun might be facing each other for the love of Sakura-chan. May be I should write a novel about this. I can add mystery or make it super natural by turning the characters into Vampires or werewolves or something. Oh, wait a minute, I think some English author already written something similar to that. What was its name? Dusk or dawn or new moon or twilight or something like that, right?' Naoko racked her brain.

'Green is definitely Li-kun's color.' Shinya again thought. 'What the freaking hell brain? Why are you thinking like this?' He was getting really tired of this.

'Hoe?' Sakura thought was simple and didn't make much sense, not even to her.

"Well, it's been years since they have seen Li-kun, so it is only natural that all of them are happy and excited. And by the looks on Sakura-san's face, I think she is the one who is most excited and doesn't mind if he gets the attention. She just seems really happy to see him." Fujitaka said in a kind voice, noticing a small blush coming to his daughter's and Syaoran's face simultaneously.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. We didn't mean to …" Rika began when Sakura cut her off.

"No, no, no … Don't be sorry Rika-chan. I am really glad that you all came, that Syaoran-kun came. Hey, even I also have a number of questions."

"Well, how about we cut the cake first?" Tomoyo asked every one.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Yugi agreed whole heartedly.

"Yes, let's eat the cake. You are not going anywhere soon are you Li-kun? I mean we will see you again, I mean often, I mean …" Chiharu started to ask.

"No, I am not. I mean, I am not going anywhere." Syaoran said with a small smile.

The smile on Yugi's face fell.

'He is not going? What does that mean? Is he going to stay?' Sakura thought excitedly.

'He is not going? What? Why? That gaaki is going to stay?' Toya was also thinking.

"Did you know that in ancient Mayan culture, for birthdays instead of cake the people used to cut …" Yamazaki began and was interrupted by Chiharu.

"Enough with the lies. Do you want Li-kun to go back?"

'Glad to see something doesn't change with time.' Syaoran thought while looking at his friends. 'But on other hand, other things certainly did change.' His mind was taking in Sakura's figure. Her face hasn't changed much. Or maybe that's because he had seen her face in the past 6 years quite often while they were having web chats. Her baby fat was gone, but her face still had the innocence that he liked a lot. Her big round green eyes were sparkling now. Like some sort of life came onto them again. 'Was it because of me?' And her body …. It has definitely changed. It's… wow… just wow … 'Damn it, get a grip Xiao Lang ...' Syaoran was blushing.

"Stop ogling at my sister you perverted Chinese gaaki." Toya said in a deathly whisper, steam coming out both of his ears.

Syaoran was embarrassed. No, he was beyond embarrassed. His face was now similar to that of a tomato. 'Very nice, first time I am checking her out, that happens in front of her whole family, most importantly her idiot brother. Real smooth Xiao Lang.'

"Gomen …"

'Hohohohohohoho … at least he got the decency to look embarrassed.' Tomoyo thought while capturing the candid moment.

Toya was looking at Syaoran and Syaoran didn't met his eyes. He continued looking anywhere except Toya's direction. If it was any other occasion he would have met Toya's challenge head on, but now he know that he was guilty. 'But is it so wrong to check her out?' Syaoran thought. 'May be it was wrong to check her out in front of her brother. May be, just may be …'

"Hello Li-kun, I am sure you must be wondering who the two new faces that are here right? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shinya Hiriganae. I got transferred here from Tokara two years ago. I am attending Seiju High and I am friends with Kinomoto-san. Pleasure to meet you." Shinya introduced himself to Syaoran hoping he made a good first impression. He could feel the heat coming from his face. 'Please, not now.'

"Nice to meet you too." Syaoran also said bowing a little. 'Hmmm… He seems ok. But why is his face red?'

"Yes, I believe introductions are in order. Hello Li Syaoran. I am Yugi Takkimora. I am also from Tokara. I came to Tomoeda 2 years ago. Nice to meet you. How are you?" Yugi also said but he had a smug file on his face. 'Let's see if you can speak in English, moron'

'Ok, that's just showing off. Just because he knows some English doesn't mean he should do that. What did Li-kun do to him? And why am I defending someone I just met?' Shinya was really, really, really confused.

"Pleasure to meet you too Takkimora. Now that I am back home, I feel fine. No, correction, I feel great". Syaoran said calmly, with an English accent as well. But inside his blood was boiling. 'Damn punk'.

Yugi still had smile on his face, infact his smile only broadened.

'Bunch of show offs. Although when was the last time I have seen Sakura this much happy?' Toya thought. 'Stupid Chinese gaaki. He better not try anything or even think anything.'

Sakura was watching the whole scene with sweat drop. 'Ok, what is happening here?'

"Sakura-chan, let's cut the cake." Yukito said to Sakura watching the big cake that was now in Fujitaka's hand. His mouth was watering.

"Hai …" Sakura answered and rushed to the kitchen table.

Syaoran and Yugi gave up on the staring contest and started heading to the kitchen. Sakura was in front of the cake with a small knife in her hands and bigger smile and taint of pink on her face. She saw Syaoran coming in and that made both her blush and smile increase.

Every one began singing happy birthday and Sakura started to cut the cake.

"Did you know that according to Hong Kong tradition the birthday boy/girl have to cut the cake without touching the bottom of it, otherwise he/she would never find true love?" Yamazaki butted in.

Everyone stopped singing and stared at him.

"Oh would you please shut up." Chiharu said angrily and was about to strangle her boyfriend for making a scene when Syaoran interrupted her.

"Actually that is kind of true." He said remembering the tradition that his sisters told him last year on June 23rd, when he was cutting his cake. It was a wonder how they made time for that and most importantly how they tricked him into going along with that. "I mean that's what my sisters and cousin says."

"What is the world coming to? First Li-kun smiling, now Yamazaki-kun telling true stories." Naoko chuckled. If she wanted to become a writer, she must have a keen sense of humor, observation as well as all the experience in the world. That's why she plan on taking literature as major and after high school, going on a trip to Europe with her boyfriend, before college starts.

"True love …" Sakura whispered and her eyes automatically found Syaoran's and they held their gaze. The world seems to be moving slow for both of them. Until they were again interrupted by Toya.

"Ehm, ehm, ehm … Kaiju, your friends need to go back to their homes and study for the exams, you know. So if you could cut the cake and give us our share we would be delighted." Toya said with irritation on his face. But Sakura knew from the tone of his voice that it didn't have any malice. But she was sure of one thing, her face was now beet red.

Yugi and Shinya were both fuming with jealousy.

'What is so special about this guy? And true love? Really? Even without giving a chance to anyone else she is saying true love?' Yugi couldn't understand.

'Ok granted, she is cute and all. But why does he only have eyes for her. Ehm, hello, other people are also here.' Shinya started coughing. 'Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you, brain? I am not homo. At least I don't think I am.'

"You alright man?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai, I am good." Shinya said eagerly to make an impression.

After cutting the cake and making sure that it didn't touch the bottom, Sakura gave the first piece to her father followed by her brother. Although Toya managed to put a small piece of the cream of the cake on her nose, she didn't mind it. Sakura just laughed and hugged her brother.

'Looks like Sakura-chan is in high spirits. No matter what anyone says or does, her smile won't falter. Hope Li-kun stays for a long period this time'. Yukito silently thought as he accepted a piece of cake from the birthday girl.

Next was Tomoyo as she also took a small piece of cake from Sakura. Her other friends were also munching on the cake now. Yugi and Shinya also accepted pieces of the cake.

"Well, he flew all the way from Hong Kong to Japan, to have the last piece of cake? Don't you think that's kind of … I don't know the word for it. May be he deserve that." Yugi said with a mean edge looking directly at Syaoran and the last part in a smaller voice so nobody would hear it.

"As they say, save the best for the last. And nothing but the best for Syaoran-kun. As you mentioned he came all the way from Hong-Kong." Sakura replied to Yugi without realizing the fact that it made the smile on Yugi's face disappear and form even bigger ones on everyone else's except Toya's.

"Arigato, Sakura" Syaoran accepted the cake with a small smile and thanks.

'Just smile Sakura. Just smile. Stop blushing. But, my heart is beating so fast, and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. Stop that, body, stop that right now. But I can't. What is this boy doing to me?' Sakura was lost in her own world. She failed to notice that even after giving Syaoran his piece of cake, she still held the plate in front of him. She had a stupid smile on her face which was glowing with red color now.

"Oi kaiju… He already took the cake. Put the plate down ok?" Toya scolded his sister.

"Toya, don't be mean to Sakura-chan on her birthday." Yukito scolded him half-heartedly.

Sakura's face was now an even darker shade of red. While Syaoran had a content smile on his lips.

'She is blushing because of me. Isn't she?'

'No, maybe she was just embarrassed, dumbass'. His mind was arguing with him.

'Well I like to think the other way. So don't bother telling me otherwise'. Syaoran came to a conclusion.

"Time for the birthday presents." Tomoyo yelled cheerfully after everyone ate the cake.

"Mine's first of course. But as you can see, she is wearing it." She continued to yell as pointing to Sakura who just stood in the middle and smiled at her best friend.

Sakura received a set of books as gift from Naoko which ranged from romantic classics to downright horror ones.

"Thanks Naoko-chan. Hoe? Spiral, Ring, Darkwater? Ehm, Naoko-chan …"

"Oh, they are all horror novels. Happy reading Sakura-chan" Naoko said joyfully.

"Horror? Does it include ghosts?" Sakura whispered.

'She is still afraid of ghosts? I thought she had grown out of it.' Syaoran mused, while watching the whole scene in front of him with interest.

"Ok, mine next. Open it Sakura-chan." Rika said to Sakura.

"Wow. Concert tickets. Who is playing? Gazette? Oh my god. This is my favorite band. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Thanks Rika-chan." Sakura hugged Rika.

"There are 5 tickets. For us 5 girls. So, after the final exams as well as entrance exams are over, you, me, Chiharu-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Naoko-chan are going to go and celebrate. Who knows which all college we will end up in" Rika said with a sad tone. "So basically we will be going out with a bang." She added cheerfully a moment later. "Sorry boys, you are not welcome, ladies only." Rika said to every men present in the room. She looked at Syaoran and smiled apologetically. Syaoran smiled and shook his head motioning he didn't mind it.

"That's so great Rika-chan. Arigato." Tomoyo gave Rika a small one armed hug.

"Yeah Rika-chan. We can blow off all the steam and pressure. Good idea Rika-chan." Chiharu smiled whole heartedly.

"But Rika-chan, I am planning to go to Europe with Ryouki-kun after the exams are over." Naoko reminded Rika.

"No problem Naoko-chan, Ryouki-kun will come by May 3rd week only right? And the concert is 3 days after our exams." Rika clarified.

'Ryouki? Who is that?' Syaoran thought.

"Ryouki Kamitsubo is Naoko-chan's boyfriend." Sakura answered the question that came to his mind. She noticed the questioning look coming to his face when Ryouki's name was mentioned. Syaoran smiled at her.

'Wow, it is like they can read each other's mind.' Shinya noticed.

"Ok, now that's settled, open our present." Chiharu said to Sakura handing her a gift from both Yamazaki and herself.

"I got a feeling that, now you will be needing it." Chiharu said with a small smile while Yamazaki also smiled and looked at Syaoran.

Sakura eagerly unwrapped the present and it was a rectangular shaped box. She opened it and was surprised to find a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket at the end.

"Wow… " Sakura was lost for words.

"You can put the picture of yourself and someone, very important to you in there you know. The locket opens and can hold 2 pictures at the same time." Yamazaki explained.

"You never had a boyfriend Sakura-chan. May be this year, cupid will decide to shoot his arrow on you." Chiharu said with a teasing smile and then sent a wink to Syaoran.

Toya was watching this and was turning red from anger while Yukito and Tomoyo smiled knowingly.

Toya was not the only one Kinomoto who watching Syaoran and Sakura. 'Looks like Sakura-san is all grown up.' Fujitaka thought with a small smile. The way Syaoran looks at Sakura reminded him so much of the ways he used to look at his wife. He was staring outside the window and saw Nadeshiko looking at the scene with at most interest.

"Excuse me everyone. I am going outside for just a minute." Fujitaka excused himself and went outside to join his wife.

"Ok oto-san" he heard Sakura reply.

"So, he is the one ha?" Nadeshiko asked Fujitaka as soon as he joined her outside. Fujitaka smiled at his wife, or rather the ghost of his wife.

"Yes."

"I like him. He is cute. My daughter has good taste."

"Are you going back now, sweetheart?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Nadeshiko replied looking at Sakura. "Tell Sakura-san that if she smiles any bigger, her cheeks will be permanently shaped like that."

Fujitaka let out a small laugh.

Toya was looking at his father and knew that his mother was also there. He smiled.

He looked at his sister and saw her eagerly unwrapping the gift from one of the two boys. 'She did grew up very fast. How soon has been the years passed by? Wish she would be just the small little girl that I saw on the hospital ward 18 years ago. The ugliest baby I have ever seen.' Toya laughed at his own joke.

Then he saw Syaoran looking at him. Toya was embarrassed but then his face hardened and the staring contest started between them.

"Wow, what a beautiful friendship band. Arigato Hiriganae-kun." Shinya smiled at her.

"Glad you liked it Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Open mine next." Yugi was probing her.

"Sugoi…." Sakura looked at the porcelain figure that was inside the box.

It was a figure of a man and woman. To be more precise the figure seemed to be joined. The left side of the woman's figure was joined with the right side of the man in such a way that there was no left foot/hand for the woman and no right foot/hand for the man. The man's figure began where the woman's ended. The figure was joined from the waist line to the shoulder region. But the strange thing is the figures seems to be holding hands. They were dressed in a single Kimono.

"They are called 'Love Bringer'. You need to write the name of the man you love on top of the Man's figure and your name on top of the women's. If you bury the doll unobserved in the ground, your love will last eternally."

"Eternal love …" Sakura was directly looking at Syaoran and he was looking back. They both looked away and blushed.

Yugi was seeing red now. He hated the Li guy now. He went through all the trouble to obtain a gift like that and when she received it she can think about only one person. He was really angry.

"What did you get her Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked trying to change the subject noticing the change in Yugi. Tomoyo wasn't the only one who noted it. 'Ok, compared to this psycho, the Chinese gaaki seems to be ok.' Toya unintentionally defended Syaoran.

"Ehm… Arigato Takkimora-kun." Sakura said, still pink in face.

"There are two actually. One from Meiling and my sisters and one from me."

"Ok, take your pick Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said while adjusting her camera.

"Hoe? Hmmm… Meiling." Sakura answered.

Syaoran smiled and gave her a CD. She looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"She said to call her before you see it." Syaoran informed her.

"Ok."

"Time for the last present everyone." Rika said with a smile. At the exact same time Fujitaka entered the room again.

Syaoran gave her a small square box wrapped in white and pink paper. When she arched her eye-brow at the ribbon and decoration on the box, he shyly admitted. "Meiling gift-wrapped it."

Sakura smiled and proceed to open it. She was speechless when she saw what was inside.

"Wow…" Naoko had the same reaction.

"Now, that's a gift…" Chiharu gave her approval.

"Li-kun, you are making the rest of us look bad." Yamazaki joked.

Tomoyo zoomed her camera into the box. She let out a small whistle and was also lost for words. Inside the box were a set of earrings. They were shaped like a flower with 9 petals. In the place of petals, there were actually pink diamonds. And the center was a white stone.

"The middle white stone, is supposed to be good luck charm. And the pink stones … Since pink is your favourite color and white is your second favourite color, I thought ... And each earring got 9 petals. So 9+9 =18 and it is your 18th birthday…" Syaoran was describing desperately thinking that silence coming from Sakura was a sign of rejection.

'Dumbass, she likes the gift. So shut up already.' Toya told to Syaoran in his mind.

'Oh … he is stammering. He is so cute.' Shinya was looking at Syaoran. 'Ok that's it stupid brain. After going home today, I am putting a bullet through you.'

"Syaoran-kun …" Sakura interrupted Syaoran. "I love it." Sakura reassured him and gave him a heart-warming smile. They looked at each other lovingly and Tomoyo let out a content sigh.

"For Chiharu-chan's and my 10th anniversary I am calling you for gift ideas Li-kun" Yamazaki said half-seriously, half-jokingly breaking the tender mood.

Yugi was fuming with jealousy and hatred.

"So, when are you going back to Hong-Kong, Li-kun?" he asked hoping it was really soon.

"Actually, that's another thing." Syaoran said and stopped in the middle of the sentence to get the attention from every one and to enhance the dramatic appeal. "I am not going back. I am staying in Japan from now on." He smiled as the rest of the guests and the hosts had identical expression of shock on their face.

"WHAT?!"

**********************************************************1*******************************************************************

"Ok … Now tell me Syaoran-kun, what you meant by not going back? Are you really going to be staying here in Japan? What about the family and your business? What about your college?" Sakura was bombarding him with questions as Chiharu and Yamazaki were going back from the Kinomoto residency.

Now only the Kinomotos, Yukito, Tomoyo and Syaoran remained in the house.

"Easy Sakura-chan, ask him one question at a time." Yukito said coming from the kitchen after the clean-up and now enjoying the scene playing out in front of him.

"Yes, allow the gaaki to explain himself." Toya also agreed earning a glare from Syaoran and Sakura as well.

"Toya!" Fujitaka lightly scolded his son.

"Yes Li-kun, are you really going to stay here in Japan?" Tomoyo was also excited.

"Well, you know about my family business right?" Syaoran began.

"About the Li-empire, yes of course we know." Toya said mockingly.

"Oni-chan!" Sakura looked at him irritated. Even Fujitaka was giving him disapproving looks.

"Gomen…" Toya apologized suddenly feeling bad. 'Damn, kaiju is really serious about the gaaki. And even oto-san approves of him.'

"As I was saying, there had been talks among the board of directors and the senior executives to expand the family business to other Asian countries as well." Syaoran paused. "They have begun to carry out the expansion plan in several countries already."

"What kind of expansion? And what kind of business? If you don't mind me asking." Yukito asked genuinely interested.

"Well, automobiles, petroleum, tele-communication, air transport …"Syaoran answered.

"So basically from day to day house hold equipment to even own private airways huh? Wow Li-kun, that's amazing." Tomoyo said barely containing her excitement.

"Yeah, well…. " Syaoran said thinking about what to say next.

"Anyways, Fuutie already traveled back to Indonesia, with her husband and kid. She along with Handoko will be taking care of the matters in that region. Indonesia plus Singapore."

"Handoko Lie is Syaoran-kun's eldest sister's husband" Sakura explained to everyone. "How is little Dao-Ming doing? Is Fuutie al right? Can she travel now?" she asked.

"Anything happened to your sister?" Fujitaka was concerned.

"No, no, no, I mean yes,. Its … She is pregnant with her 2nd child." Syaoran told Fujitaka.

"Oh. Ok."

"So when is she due? Do you have Dao-Ming's latest photo? Is she all grown up?" Sakura was getting more and more excited.

Syaoran smiled at her enthusiasm and took out his phone. He opened the gallery and took the pictures of his niece. "I guess around November. And as for the photos. Here. Look."

The girls were gushing over the photos of the young baby girl.

"Good luck with that." Yukito smiled and mouthed to Syaoran.

"She is so precious. So cute…" Both Tomoyo and Sakura were entranced by the picture of the baby girl. "So how are your other sisters?" Tomoyo wanted to know.

"Shiefa is the only one who is not going to be a part of the business and now she is continuing her practice as a gynecologist in Tsuen Wan Adventist Hospital in Hong-Kong itself. Fanren and Feimei will finish the college in another couple of months." Syaoran replied.

"Good. They are twins right, Li-kun?"

"Yes."

"Ok, back to the subject in hand people." Toya reminded them.

"Yeah, so … Plan is for Fanren to look into Cambodia region and Feimei to Thailand. Since both of them are almost graduated, they will be starting their work soon."

"Don't you need to have some kind of experience for these things first?" Toya asked.

"Yes, They are really trained and all in the business lessons. We are not going to start a new branch in those markets all of a sudden. We will be buying some already established companies, merge them with ours and then will only start working. It is a step by step process and will take time. But I guess before that, or even during the merge also, my sisters might be working directly with those companies for some time if they want to know the way of the business and to get familiar with the nature of the market and all." Syaoran explained.

"So, you are here as a part of this expansion ha Li-kun?" Yukito asked.

"Yes."

"So, you will be handling your family business in Japan." Fujitaka came to a conclusion

"Japan and Mongolia"

"So, you will be doing your college here in Japan, most probably business major. Work with the companies your family will be buying and merging and when the time is correct, establish and head the Li-corp here in Japan." Tomoyo summarized.

"Yes."

"So, you really are not going anywhere?" Sakura asked.

"No" Syaoran confirmed.

"Thank goodness." Sakura said as a full blown smile came in her face. Syaoran returned the gesture and was looking at Sakura in a tender fashion.

'Oh, come on … Stop looking at each other like that. I already interrupted them 3 or 4 times. Come on, somebody stop them. Anybody…' Toya was praying heavily.

"CAKE!" An unexpected joyful scream caught everyone's attention and saw a small animal, like a lion cub with yellow-orange fur, big ears, and small white wings came flying towards them.

"Sakura, any cake left?"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura actually forgot about Kero and everyone since she saw Syaoran.

'Thank you God, Thank you Buddha' Toya silently said his thanks.

"Cerberus" Syaoran said emotionless.

"Hey, brat, what are you doing here?"

"Kero-chan, don't be mean." Sakura scolded him.

Kero said nothing. "Where is my cake Sakura? I want the biggest piece." After sometime he said.

"One minute. I will go and get it." Sakura said.

"Yay, the biggest piece." Kero was humming loudly.

Both Fujitaka and Yukito were smiling at him. Syaoran remembered the time when Sakura told him that she told everything about the cards and the guardians to her father and brother. He was a little surprised, but he can see the reason. Her brother lives with the other form of one of the guardian and her father is one half of Clow's reincarnation. Besides, they are family and she needed them. But Syaoran got a distinct feeling that both the Kinomoto males already knew about the whole ordeal even before Sakura told them.

"Yes, the biggest piece." Kero smiled a smug smile and looked at Syaoran. "I won't give you a single piece even if you beg me."

"I am not greedy like you." Syaoran retorted.

"Why you…" Kero began angrily.

"Now, now Kero-chan. No fighting. Don't you want to eat the cake?" Fujitaka intervened before a fight broke out.

"Ok,. Yummy cake." Kero said as he took in the view of his share of the cake.

"Ehm, Li-kun you will be taking the entrance exams for the college right? Or did you manage to get into a private college?" Tomoyo asked, forming a plan in her mind.

"No, I will be taking the entrance exams." Syaoran answered unaware of her intentions.

"Ok, can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, tell me."

"You are good at maths right?" Tomoyo again asked.

"Yes, I am." Syaoran was now getting a little suspicious.

"Good, can you help Sakura-chan with her maths? Can you tutor her? You know she is bad in maths." Tomoyo said with a little too innocent smile.

"WHAT?!" both Toya and Syaoran shouted while Sakura was blushing furiously. Fujitaka and Yukito chuckled at the sight.

**********************************************************1*******************************************************************

Sakura was laying on her bed. Today was officially the best day in her life so far and the best birthday she ever had. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed and it showed 11:48. Her mind drifted back to Syaoran. 'He is really here and he is not going back. He is here to stay.' Sakura was really happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was this much happy. 'And from tomorrow onwards I will be spending a lot of time with him also.'

Sakura chuckled softly when she remembered the commotion in the hall room right after Tomoyo suggested the Tutor idea. Oni-chan was against it completely but Tomoyo eventually won when he failed to answer her when she asked whether he wants Sakura-chan to do badly in the finals and the entrance exams. She could tell that oni-chan was truly irritated but had no choice but to accept. Both she and Syaoran-kun where looking forward for the sessions. Sakura could tell because he also wore the excited expression on his face identical to the one on her's. After everything was over, he insisted that he will go to the bus stand alone. As soon as he said good bye and left, Sakura went back to the kitchen and hugged Tomoyo-chan. When Kero came she danced with him also. Oni-chan was irritated while Yukito-san and Oto-san just laughed at her actions. Yes, today was the best day ever. She looked at the cupboard near her bed, where the gifts she got that day were placed securely. She felt like she is on top of the world.

Slowly she began to drift to sleep.

.

.

.

Sakura now stood near the Penguin Park. It was past midnight. The moon was shining brightly. She could see the stars blinking at her. Then something caught her attention. The park was completely destroyed. She ran inside the park. Looks like some kind of mini war happened here. Sakura noticed something wet caught her bare foot. She looked down and started to wipe it out and then realized that it was blood. Blood was everywhere. She could see someone laying in the middle of a pool of blood. It was … She stood frozen. Not knowing what to do.

"Sakura …" The lying person was calling out.

"Well, well, well, Looks like you still have life in you Li-kun." Another figure approaching said in a malicious voice. "Worried about your girl ha? When you are this close to death, you are worried about her?" It sounded like the owner of the voice was enjoying this too much.

Sakura watched as the figure hit Syaoran with his staff. Syaoran lied motionlessly and took the hit. The other person sat beside Syaoran.

"Tell me Li-kun, wouldn't it be fun if I didn't let you die now. So that I can show you how I destroy your precious Cherry Blossom in every level imaginable. Imagine if I went all the way with your girl, that too in front of you. Wouldn't that be fun? Hmmmm." The figure spoke with unimaginable lust in his voice.

"Ok, that's settled. You wait here. I will make it happen." The figure started to get up. Syaoran held his leg with his right hand. Beside him his Jian, the sword he got from his father lay. The figure kicked him on his face. "Don't make me break your other arm boy." He said pointing to the already broken left arm. "Now, be the worthless, useless piece of crap you are and stay here. I got some work to do. Don't worry, I will make sure to do the most enjoyable part in front of you only." The figure let out a wolf like howl and started to whistle as he began walking.

"Run Sakura, run." Syaoran was yelling desperately.

"Sakura….."

Sakura woke up with a scream caught in her throat. She was feeling nauseous. She ran to the bath room and emptied her stomach. She sat on the bathroom floor for some time feeling scared and vulnerable. Not knowing what to say or do. Slowly Sakura stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was paled and eyes were red. Slowly, tears started to flow from her eyes.

"What was that? Syaoran-kun… Is he alright? What was that? A nightmare or a prophetic dream?"


End file.
